PJ Masks Wiki:Editing Guidelines
On the PJ Masks Wiki, you are free to edit pages (except ones that have been admin-protected due to previous vandalism) However, there are a few things that you should know when editing. *'Do not' edit pages inserting useless information solely for the purpose of earning badges. *'Do not' put random characters in pages (eg. eddffw3832) *'Do not' put fake pictures on Galleries. **Taking pictures of your television for a gallery page is also unacceptable under our image policy. *'Do not' put anything relating to relationships; most are made up by fans. *'Do not' put just one letter in a random section (eg. G). *'Do not' blank pages (removing all text on a page and publishing it). *'Do not' make every word capitalized. *'Do not' create blank pages (eg. Making "Supersonic Owlette/Gallery" without doing anything). This usually happens when a user is unsure what to do, so please ask an admin for assistance first. *When making a page, please do not waste time by put something silly/useless on it. Our wiki is for encyclopedic and archival purposes. *Every page is required to have a "BasicBox". A BasicBox is a template that was created to make a page have it's own color to match other modules on the site. **To place a BasicBox on a page, type before proceeding to the next part. This template must be put at the very top of the page, unless it is an episode or character page (more details below). *Pages for episodes and characters have templates that create "tabs" to help navigate a user to its respective subpages (eg. Owlette/Gallery, Slowpoke Gekko/Quotes). When creating a page for an episode or character, please place a tab template at the very beginning of the page by typing: **' ' ***(I''' = Information/general page for characters) ** ' ***('A''' = Episode appearances from a character) **' ' ***(G''' = Gallery page for a character) ** ' ***('Toy''' = Toy gallery page for a character) **' ' ***(I''' = Information/general page for an episode) ** ' ***('G''' = Gallery page for an episode) **' ' ***(Q''' = Notable quote page for an episode) *When making a reference to PJ Masks as a series, please italicize the name. **Example: ''PJ Masks' ***Note: To prevent confusion, the characters around the series name are apostrophes and not quotation marks as it may appear. *Please remember that this wiki is for English speakers only. When editing, please be sure to use the English language. *Please spell everything correctly and use proper grammar. **Try not to use run-on or incomplete sentences. *Please put quotation marks (" ") around episode names. However, this is not necessary for gallery lists, appearance lists, or comments. *An edit summary is not required. However, if you are making several edits of the same sort (eg. Rearranging episode numbers to the correct ones) it is best to add an edit summary once or twice so an admin won't have to check every page. If you have any other questions that weren't answered here, please contact SirBlaze on his message wall. Category:Wiki Guidelines and Consequences